Zeal
by fandom.idek
Summary: Zeal has been with Hydra for 16 years, hidden in the shadows, having no one know who she is... or rather what she is. This is all going well, until the day where the Avengers come and attack her home. The Avengers show her and her two friends, Wanda and Pietro, respect, and she finally has the life she deserves. That is until secrets about her past come to flame. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

My memories were wiped when I was 9 years old, the first thing I remember is being helped by Hydra. I don't know why I forgot everything, all I know is that I have no clue who my family are, or my friends or… even my name. Every personal memory was gone, but I still remember little things. Like being stung by a bee for the first time, or falling off a swing for the first time.

When I was younger, the people who helped me decided that my name was now Zeal. If you don't know, zeal means passion or devotion. That became something that I strived to have, I always tried to do something that I believed in, no matter how difficult it was.

Hydra had planned that I would be an assassin, and on my 14th birthday I would go on a mission with Hydra, there I would get my first 'in battle' training.

When I became 10, they decided that my body was ready to learn advanced combat. I had been training since I was 7, but only hand to hand, never knife or archery. So the day after my tenth birthday, I began to use guns, bows and knives. I discovered that I was terrible at archery, decent with using guns, but I was really good with knives. As I had been learning gymnastics, it was easy for me to move around swiftly, so I could attack people with my body as well.

At age 11 they told me to test my powers, and if you haven't guessed yet, I'm a mutant. But before you start judging me or, as most people do, try to kill me...I should tell you what I can do.

I manipulate air and compel people to do as I wish. These two powers are the reason that I was hidden from the world. Not only was I a threat to society, I was a threat to myself… and Hydra needed me to be alive. When I used my power, no energy drained off of me, but instead I felt more energised. A white smoke would come out of my fingers whenever I performed my gift, and my eyes changed from a pale green to a pure white.

Watching people being hurt by the hands of another never affected me, but when I hurt someone I always felt guilt. When I got to the age of 15, there was too much guilt. So, I decided to try and numb the pain of it, which worked. I could remove the air around a person so they'd suffocate and I'd not feel anything, but at the same time, my moral compass always told me to stop.

For years on end, the days would fly by, my birthdays or any other holiday were not celebrated and I didn't make any friends my age, the only person I had was myself, and I was okay with that.

At age 22 I was told of a group called the 'Avengers', they were fighting a God named Loki because he wanted to take over the world with the Tesseract. In the 'Avengers' there were 6 people; Captain Steve Rogers (also known as Captain America); Tony Stark (likes to call himself Iron Man, sounds a bit stuck up if you ask me); Bruce Banner (the Hulk, when I found out about this man's power I felt a slight bit of sadness, I couldn't imagine how weird it would be for Mr America to meet him); Thor (he is a Norse God, so very difficult to kill); Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow, the only woman on the team, she was trained in the same ways as me, which I found interesting) and lastly Clint Barton (Hawkeye, he is very good with the bow, so the envy didn't take long to form).

Two years after I had heard of the Avengers, Captain America tried to destroy Hydra by exposing our affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D, Alexander Pierce was killed in the process by the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury. But it didn't matter, as I and the rest of Hydra were working on the twins. They had agreed to be human experiments under the knife of Wolfgang Von Strucker's place in Hydra. Their names were Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, but their powers were what I found fascinating. Wanda had many powers, such as telekinetic, telepathic and energy manipulating abilities whereas Pietro could run at high speeds and had self-healing.

I was Wanda's trainer, I taught her how to use her powers.

O-O

Wanda used her power to throw Zeal to the ground, she was getting better with her powers, she finally could move someone around easily. But Zeal was still more skilful, being able to easily predict what Wanda's next attack would be.

The two had formed a mutual bond, whereby they would protect each other in battle, but not protecting them from little things, like when Wanda had an argument with one of the head in the base, saying that she wanted to leave the training room to find her brother.

Pietro had been finding life easier than Wanda, having to spend less time training because he didn't have as much to develop on. Zeal found it much more difficult to hurt Pietro, but still could defeat him.

Pietro hadn't spent much time with Zeal, as he was being trained by someone else, but he didn't exactly enjoy her company. Pietro thought that she was taking Wanda away from him, as he and his sister hadn't spent any time with each other since the testing stages of their powers.

The bell sounded, which indicated a break, so Wanda and Zeal walked to the side of the room and sat on the floor, with their backs to the mirrored wall.

O-O

"So," Wanda started the conversation, not much hope in her voice, "why are you in Hydra?"

I was thinking of not replying, but I could feel Wanda's eyes digging into the side of my face, waiting. "They took me in when I need help, I'm here because I'm trying not to be in debt to them."

"So you want to leave, why?"

"You probably should've researched Hydra before you gave up your entire existence to them," I replied, with no emotion in my eyes.

"What's happening here?" Wanda spoke, her voice filling with worry.

"Ask yourself, from what you've seen," I turned my head to look at her, realising that her eyes had been on me whilst I was talking, "if we are the good guys, why are we still hidden?"

"Me and my brother, we're not safe here are we?"

"No one is, as long as the Avengers are after us, we're not safe."

O-O

During the year of training Wanda, I and she became friends, she trusted me with her troubles, and in turn, I helped her with living by yourself.

Pietro and I… didn't connect. Pietro didn't trust anyone in Hydra, but he did enjoy the fact that I made my sister happy, which is an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time.

As a year earlier, S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed, the Avengers decided to come back, and try to destroy Hydra cells. So, we all expected their attack on our base, because we were in possession of Loki's Sceptre. And as we suspected, they came within a week.

O-O

I jogged up the stairs, behind Strucker, up to the small room with all of the people who were in control of our army.

"Who gave the order to attack?" Strucker said, in a questioning voice, not angry or happy, but merely neutral.

"Herr Strucker, Zeal. It's the Avengers..." One man spoke, who had been at a loss of words from being terrified of being killed.

Another man came from our left, with a gun on his shoulder, "They landed in the far woods. The perimeter guard panicked." as soon as the unknown man had finished speaking, he walked away. I also walked away, going to the first man that Strucker had spoken to, he seemed to be the only one to notice my existence at this present time.

Doctor List walked up to Strucker, "They have to be after the sceptre" spoke Strucker.

Wolfgang walked over to me and the man, "Can we hold them?"

The kind man quickly replied with, "They're the Avengers."

I spoke, annoyed at the fact that my powers were not being put to use, "I could help destroy them."

"I'm not outing you to the public yet, you're too special." Strucker tried to pretend that he cared, but really he just wanted to have a secret weapon that no one knew about except for him and the rest of his gang. He walked over to the centre of the room and shouted, "Deploy the rest of the tanks, concentrate fire on the weak ones" when he finished the sentence, he made his way back to me and Dr List, who was still standing in shock. "A hit may make them close ranks." He walked past me, and went to Dr List, speaking quietly, but I could still hear him "Everything we've accomplished, but we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough."

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins." Dr List spoke.

I looked over at the two teenagers, and they looked worried, but I knew that they could defend themselves, so I didn't go over to them. But as soon as I was about to look away, Wanda looked at me, hoping for me to help them. I thought in my head, that they should just go and fight the Avengers, that I'd be fine, and that they should protect each other. By the looks on Wanda's face, she had heard what I had thought.

"It's too soon."

"It's what they signed up for."

"My men can hold them."

Strucker walked away from List, and started walking back and forth, indicating that he was about to say a speech, "We will not yield! The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. NO SURRENDER!"

When Wolfgang spoke these words, everybody around me shouted, "NO SURRENDER" In response, I knew that I should've done the same, but I didn't feel the need to.

I walked over to Strucker, who looked at me and List, "I'm going to surrender, List, you delete everything. Zeal, I want you to run, and I want you to defeat the Avengers."

I didn't know what to respond with, so I simply nodded.

"If we give the Avengers the weapons,they may not look too far into what we've been" Strucker was interrupted by List.

"The twins…" List spoke, pointing to where the twins were just standing.

"They are not ready to take on…"

"No, no, I mean… the twins." When list placed his hands on Strucker's shoulders, he looked over, noticing that the twins were no longer there.

I knew that they had already gone to fight the Avengers, so I didn't worry about them.

"I'll go find them" I spoke for the first time in this conversation, and walked away, knowing where Wanda would be.

I walked down the stairs and walked to the training room where Wanda was waiting, she noticed me straight away and we walked to the tower, where Wanda could tell someone was walking towards.

O-O

I was beside Wanda in the alleyway, and we both saw Strucker walking up the stairs. One of our soldiers was knocked down to the floor and the oh so famous Captain Steve Rogers walked from the opposite door.

"Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug." 'Thug' I thought, why would Rogers call him a thug? Hydra was here to protect the people who can't protect themselves, by harming the people who are attacking them, like S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well, then technically you're unemployed." Well then, Mr America has sass. "Where's Loki's sceptre?"

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beaten. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."

"I'll put it right under 'illegal human experimentation'. How many are there?"

When Captain America said this, Wanda walked over and used her power to throw him to the ground, after doing this, she moved herself to the other passageway and slammed the door shut. I was still in the doorway, watching the scene unfold before me.

"We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage." The red white and blue man stood up, still not noticing me.

"You'll have to be faster than that" Strucker was cut off by Steve Rogers kicking the side of his shield and making it go into Strucker's face. That must've hurt, like really hurt.

"Guys, I got Strucker" The man picked up Wolfgang to take him to wherever these people go, but before he could leave the room I strolled in. The red, white and blue man turned to look at me, confusion in his eyes.

"So, you're Captain Rogers, nice to meet you" I held out my hand, waiting for him to shake it. He removed one of his hands from Struckers body and shook my hand, not sure whether to trust me. Whilst his hand was connected to mine, I pulled his body across the room until he hit the wall. I used some of my strength, but also the air around me helped. After annoying the Captain, I strolled out of the room to follow after Wanda.

I stayed in the room long enough to hear, "Third enhanced, female, also do not engage.


	2. Meeting the Avengers

Hello again!

I want to put a disclaimer at the beginning of this, I don't any of the MARVEL universes, I only own Zeal and how she plays a role in the story. The fanfiction starts at Age of Ultron and will go into stories and future films (including Civil War).

"O-O" is a scene break/a different POV

I want to thank ' **BadWolfSonnets** ', ' **Jebnyl730'** and ' **PlatypusBears** ' for favouriting the story so early on! It really means a lot to me :). Another thank to ' **PlatypusBears** ' (again!), ' **WificrazedDreamer** ', ' **doctor3378** ', ' **sweet sunset rain** ' and ' **Reading-Stories-Only** ' (WHO ALSO REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH) for following the story, and I hope that this chapter will live up to your expectations!

Okay, let's just get to it, shall we?

* * *

After following Wanda and Pietro, we found ourselves in the town. Pietro was chatting up a lady, and I and Wanda were talking about the fall of the Hydra cell that I called home. We had been talking for what must've been 30 seconds, and we were interrupted by a child walking up to us. He told us to go up to the church, and the Iron Man wants to talk to us.

We walked towards the chapel and found a large figure sitting in a chair facing opposite to us.

"Talk," I demanded, "and if you are wasting our time"

"Did you know this church is in the exact centre of the city?" A voice spoke which I did not recognise to be the voice of Mr Stark, it was very robotic, however, "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief." As Wanda stepped forward, I also stepped forward, to almost protect her. "You're wondering why you can't look inside my head."

"Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself." After Wanda spoke, the large figure stood up from the chair they were sitting on.

"Oh, I'm sure they do." As the figure stood up, the red robe covering him fell off. This showed a mechanical body with intricate designs all over it. I, Wanda and Pietro took a step back in fear, not knowing of the power that was in the room with us. "But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the sceptre." Whilst speaking, the robot walked towards Wanda, almost ignoring mine and Pietro's existence.

"I didn't expect, but I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create… smaller people? Children! I lost the word there. Children... designed to supplant them, to help them... end." The android chuckled at his mistake, which made me confused as to whether I should laugh also or ignore it.

"Is that why you've come, to end the Avengers?" I asked, curious of its motives.

"I've come to save the world. But also... yeah."

 **O-O**

We all walked into a large room, the machine leading, followed by Pietro, me then Wanda. The area was filled with machines making other droids, and chains hung from the ceiling.

"We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work."

"All of these are…" Wanda asked, stopping for the robot to fill in the gap that none of us knew.

"Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant. Disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads…" The robot spoke, I was still unsure of its name.

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them," Pietro replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"And make them martyrs? You need patience, need to see the big picture."

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it… every day"

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records." The droid tried to understand Pietro's comment, but instead, it showed that it had done research on my two friends.

I didn't find it necessary to listen to the conversation that followed, instead, I thought about what would happen in the future.

In all honesty, I did not want to kill the Avengers, I didn't have any reason to, unlike Wanda and Pietro. I want to stay with them, not to make sure that they will be okay because I know that they will, but instead to stay with the only people that matter to me. The right thing to do in this situation is to do what I want, and this is what I want.

I had gone back to reality when I heard the machine guys voice again, "I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right." I saw it turn its head towards me, "Now you… There are no documents of your existence. What is your skill?"

"Air manipulation and compulsion.." The bot looked at me with curiosity and replied to my comment.

"We will use your mystery to our advantage, they will not see what's coming for them." I nodded my head in reply, and it turned to look at Pietro.

"You and I can hurt them." He then looked towards me and Wanda, "But you two will tear them apart… from the inside."

 **O-O**

I flew across to the boat with Wanda, Pietro and what I had learnt to be Ultron. We were going to some Wakandans to get vibranium. When on the boat, Wanda and Pietro separated from me and Ultron. I and Ultron wrecked havoc, and everyone soon evacuated the building. We waited for the perfect timing before breaking into the room where Wanda and Pietro were trying to make a deal to get the vibranium that we needed. I stayed in that room, whilst the others all walked out to get the vibranium. I was looking at all of the guns he had, and then sat down on a chair in the room and looked at the computer before me. I searched all documents involving the word 'Hydra', not much.

After a couple of attempts, I searched 'Baron Strucker', turns out my good friend Klaue was old friends of Struckers. I heard a voice echo around the boat, "Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart." I recognised it as none other than Tony Stark.

I turned to look through the broken window and saw Iron Man, Captain America and Thor standing in formation against Wanda, Pietro and Ultron.

"If I have to," Ultron spoke.

I broke some more of the glass on the window with my foot and sat down, with my legs dangling down. It seemed that whilst I was doing this, everyone was looking at me. "Don't mind me." I smiled an innocent smile but making sure it was still slightly threatening.

Thor spoke, "Nobody has to break anything."

"Clearly you've never made an omelette," Ultron said.

"He beat me by one second." Tony tried to amuse the atmosphere.

"Yes. He's funny. Mr Stark. It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro began to walk forward, to talk to the three people in front of him.

"This was never my life," Tony said.

"You three can still walk away from this." Rogers looked at Wanda, then at Pietro, then finally looked at me.

"Oh…" I said, tilting my head, "we will." I smiled again, looking directly at the Captain.

"I know you've suffered," Steve replied, looking mainly towards the twins.

I was about to reply when Ultron spoke instead, "Ugh! Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…" I chuckled at his comment.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor talked again.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet."

"What's the vibranium for?" said Tony.

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." As soon as the android said this, hell broke loose… again.

I watched over at the scene, Ultron fighting Stark, Thor fighting our mechanical army, Pietro running around punching anyone fighting us and Mr America at first fighting one of the bots but then moving towards Wanda. I watched proudly as she threw Rogers to the floor, standing in a defence stance.

I could see on the opposite side of the area was Hawkeye, he was shooting arrows at us and the excess crew members. I used the air to push him off of the railings he was leaning on and he fell to the floor. I decided to get up from where I was sitting and hover above the floor flying to see who needed my help.

I saw Black Widow also fighting some crew members, and decided to start throwing bodies she had taken down at her. It was rather amusing to see her fight off flying bodies, but I couldn't continue for long as Thor had jumped over the fence and leapt onto me, fighting me as we landed back on the floor.

His main weapon was the hammer, so if I could manage to get that off of him I may have a chance. He threw a punch at my head so I ducked, grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me so he fell to the floor. I flew myself on top of him and used my legs to pin his lower body to the floor. Then I used my power to pin his arms to the floor, focusing my left hand on keeping his arms down with air and then using my other hand to grab his throat. The Norse God probably would've passed out if it wasn't for Steve running up to me and kicking the side of my face. I moved my left hand to hold my bleeding nose, and accidently let the Gods hands free. He used the hammer, which had been in his hand the whole time, and hit me in the face. I flew across the room and hit the wall. Thor obviously didn't hit me with all of his strength as I wasn't dead. But still, hitting a girl… shame on him.

I used the air to suffocate both of the Avengers and made my way towards Wanda. As soon as I got to her she realised the state of the two men and used her mind compulsion to give them visions.

I stopped suffocating the men and went with Wanda, helping her with the rest of the Avengers. I made sure not to use my compulsion power on anyone, sticking to the plan of using their obliviousness against them. When we got to Barton, he stuck an arrow onto her forehead, which did not go well in my books. I ran into him and again flew him to the floor, but with me flying down with him. I shouted at Wanda and Pietro to go and fought with the man staring at me.

"What did she do to the team?" He asked me, noticing how the whole of the team were walking around aimlessly.

"She did what she had to do." I was still standing in an attack stance, which he obviously noticed as I saw him reach for an arrow on his back. "Are you going to kill me, Mr Barton?" I decided to play around a bit, which he instantly understood.

"Depends."

"On what?" I said, tilting my head slightly.

"Whether you try and kill me."

"Oh, Mr Barton…" I took a step forward, "I won't." I finished the sentence by smiling sweetly at him and sticking my hand out to shake. When I moved my hand towards him, I felt slightly dizzy but shrugged it off.

He put the arrow back away but didn't shake my hand. "Okay, fair enough. You don't trust me, but let me help you destroy Ultron a..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt my vision turn to black and I passed out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review/favourite/follow and thanks for reading! Update will be out soon (maybe 2 days I don't know I'm lazy mmkay leave me alone.)


End file.
